


Empire

by JCarter



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 23:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10954614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCarter/pseuds/JCarter
Summary: Mini Chapters based on the relationship between Rick, Carl, Negan, and others. Will become longer as the story progresses.





	Empire

Negan : So Rick, were is that fine ass son of yours at

Ricky : Why the fuck should I tell you

Negan : Because I'm horny as fuck and need your son to ride my aching dick

Ricky : That's fucked up

Negan : That's not what Carl says when he's sucking and fucking my dick.

Carl : What are you doing to my dad

_Carl said as he approached the two men._

Negan : Telling him how much you love my dick

Carl : How about we show him instead

Rick : Carl what the fuck

Negan : I think that's a good idea baby.


End file.
